


Or I'll Bite

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confined Spaces, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Tickling, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Playful teasing in a tiny closet makes things harder than they ever imagined.





	Or I'll Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mollybrown816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollybrown816/gifts).



> “Quit it or I’ll bite.” + “Take. It. Off.”
> 
> WHAT A DELIGHTFUL PROMPT. :D I chose Ten/Rose.
> 
> This is the first smutty smut I've written in a while, so please forgive any awkwardness.
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for giving it a quick read through to make sure all parts are accounted for. ;)

“Quit it, or I’ll bite,” Rose whispers at the Doctor, attempting to look at him while she’s pressed against his chest inside the tiny utility room that was clearly built for only one person. 

For the past several minutes as they wait for the guards to clear out of the corridor, he’s been tickling her on her side, directly focusing on the one spot that always makes her shriek with laughter. Right now, however, it’s torturous as she bites her tongue to keep from making noise.

“Thought you said we had to be quiet,” she says quietly, twisting slightly so she can shove her elbow into his side.

He chuckles quietly into her hair and sticks his finger in her side again. 

Rose inhales deeply as she struggles to contain a loud squeak, then stands on her toes and nips the Doctor on the neck, right at the junction of his jaw and ear. 

Clearly not expecting her to follow through with her threat, he jumps in surprise, shoving her into the wall just inches from her backside. They still for a moment after her body thuds loudly against the wall. 

Rose looks up and bites her lip, attempting (and failing) to keep a smirk off her face. 

“You bit me!” he whispers in accusation.

“You tickled me,” she explains. 

Rose presses back against the Doctor, using it as an excuse to be close despite the fact that they  _ could _ keep a few inches between them if they tried. Just as she gets comfortable, he tickles her again. 

_ Oh, that’s it.  _

Freeing her arms, Rose reaches behind the Doctor and squeezes his arse. 

This time, he jumps up in surprise, and when he does, Rose feels something  _ impossible _ that indicates he might be enjoying this casual teasing play between them more than she expected. Once he’s settled, she brushes up against him, searching with intent for something long and hard she’s sure she–  _ There. _

She  _ isn’t _ imagining things. A rush of heat rushes directly to Rose’s core, and when the Doctor inhales deeply and stiffens almost imperceptibly beneath her, she knows he can also sense her arousal. 

The air in their tiny closet becomes heavy with anticipation, and since he hasn’t flung open the door and dashed into the corridor, Rose decides to push the boundaries. She knows what she wants,  _ who _ she wants, but the question remains. Does the Doctor want her as well?

Rose places her hand on his thigh and lets it drift inward until she barely grazes over the surface of his erection. He gasps but doesn’t move, and encouraged, she presses down with her palm and continues her journey upward. 

The Doctor’s cock twitches beneath her hand, and through the layers of his trousers, she explores his appendage as best as she can. With varying pressure, she runs her fingers up and down his length, noting when his breath changes. 

Suddenly, despite their current situation, it’s imperative that she touch him. For a brief moment, Rose hovers over the button of his trousers, but meeting no resistance from the Doctor, she pops it open. 

His breath comes in short pants against her ear, and one of his hands reaches up and presses into her low back. Emboldened by his touch, she slowly slides the zipper down and makes a soft sound of frustration when she encounters tight, silky pants blocking her from his skin. 

The Doctor has the audacity to chuckle quietly, and Rose grasps him tightly through his pants. 

“Take them off. Now,” she commands, and his cock almost jumps in response. 

With one hand each, they manage to shove his pants and trousers down far enough so Rose can sufficiently take him in hand, and  _ oh, _ how she’s dreamed of this moment. With a feather light touch, she runs her fingers over his cock and shivers in delight an anticipation when she finds him hard and thick beneath her fingers. He feels human, but then again, the rest of him looks it as well. 

Rose feels her own arousal drench her knickers, and she can’t wait to get back to the TARDIS so the Doctor can initiate his own (thorough, she hopes) exploration of her body. 

In the meantime, however, she intends to make the most of their cramped situation. For a few moments, she pumps her hand up and down his length and then moves to his balls and beyond, fondling them and observing his reaction to her touch. 

The Doctor’s hips jut forward and press Rose into the wall behind her, but instead of returning to her previous position, she grasps his cock and slides down the wall, leading him directly into her mouth. It’s a bit awkward and tight, and she calls on her natural flexibility to maneuver her hips into a comfortable squat she can hold for at least a few minutes. 

The sound he makes when her mouth wraps around him is likely enough to tip off the guards of their whereabouts, but that thought only drives Rose onward. With urgency, she works her mouth around his cock, sucking, licking, and grazing her teeth when he least expects it to coaxes more of those sinful sounds from his throat. 

Just when she thinks her legs can’t take another second, she cups his balls and increases the rhythm of her mouth until with a loud grunt and push of his hips, he comes inside her mouth. Rose swallows, greedily taking what she can from the Doctor, and gently works him down with her lips and tongue until he sags bonelessly against the wall behind him. She slowly rises, twisting her lips to release the kinks, and pulls his pants and trousers up as she does. Much to her delight, his breath still comes in shallow pants, and she wonders if his ‘superior biology’ had failed to kick in his respiratory bypass. 

Loud footsteps echo out in corridor, and they freeze against each other. As soon as the footsteps fade, Rose zips up the Doctor’s trousers and fastens the button. 

“Told you I’d bite,” she whispers at the edge of his mouth, and the Doctor turns his head to find hers, crashing his lips to hers as he pushes her back against the wall. 

Their first kiss does nothing to temper her as of yet unsatisfied arousal, and Rose decides to show the Doctor what’s waiting for him upon their return to the TARDIS. Flicking open her jeans and unzipping, she takes his hand and guides his fingers between her folds. He catches on quickly, and slides his long fingers slickly through her center. She moans into his mouth, and in a messy exploration of teeth and lips and tongues, he swallows the sound. 

_ God,  _ she hadn’t actually intended for him to get her off, but the Doctor’s always been a quick learner, and he has her biting into the lapels of his coat in no time to shutter her cries as he fucks her over the edge. After pulling his fingers out, Rose hears him stick them in his mouth and suck them clean, and  _ fuck– _

They need to get out of here. 

After refastening her jeans, Rose takes the Doctor’s hand in hers. 

“Doctor?”

“Hmmm,” he responds, lazily wrapping his arms around her. 

“It’s time to run.”

She feels him smile against her head. 

“Well, then, Rose Tyler…” He kicks open the closet door, and they tumble into the corridor. “Allons-y!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
